


Retry

by Fumm95



Series: My Sun My Stars (Jihyun Kim & MC) [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Crying Jihyun, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, V's route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: MC discovers that Jihyun has won an art competition.





	Retry

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this happy. It was supposed to be happy.
> 
> Partway through, Jihyun started crying and I couldn't stop it.
> 
> (Prompt on tumblr was "You're my lucky charm." Yes, I took that and made it sad. I'm sorry.)

She first saw the news in an article she stumbled upon while checking on the latest happenings in the painting community. That in it of itself was a new development; if anyone had told her, a few years ago, that she would ever pay attention to the current events surrounding the visual arts, she'd probably have laughed herself silly.

Of course, then, she had been in university and far too busy to consider the activities of a group she was very much not a part of, and frankly shouldn't be, considering her complete ineptitude with anything that involved drawing more than a stick figure.

She also wouldn't have imagined then that she would be living with an artist, and was fully prepared to spend the rest of her life doing so, lack of artistic skill or not.

Nonetheless, it was unlike her boyfriend to not mention anything about the competition he had apparently entered, and she frowned, wondering briefly whether it would be better to avoid mentioning it.

Her decision was made for her when Jihyun stuck his head into the room. “Almost done with your work? Dinner should be…”

Already turning, she noticed his eyes widen as his gaze fell on the article open on her computer. She waited several moments, but when he still didn't respond, she moved to his side, touching his shoulder gently. “Jihyun?”

He blinked a few times before focusing back on her. “Sorry. I was just… taken by surprise… I… Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I made steak.”

She smiled, rolling her eyes fondly. “Only you would make steak on your day off.” The face he made in response could only be described as a pout, but she laughed, stretching upward to press a kiss to his cheek, and he appeared slightly mollified, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Well, we might as well get that bottle of wine Jumin gave you last year and make it a full celebration.”

“Celebration?”

She frowned. “You don't know?” At his blank look, she shook her head, tugging out his grip and moving back to the computer. “I would have thought you'd have found out immediately. Besides, I thought you recognized this.”

He shifted to stand next to her, a hand resting lightly on her back. Her cursor circled around his name, clearly listed as the first prize winner of a painting competition. “Congratulations, love.”

To her slight concern, he was still standing, hardly moving other than a small shudder that ran through his frame. She tilted her head back to find him staring somewhere far beyond the small room, far beyond the present, eyes shining overbright with tears. Even as she watched, a drop slid down his cheek, though he hardly seemed to notice.

“Jihyun?” She stood quickly, taking his suddenly limp hand in her own. “What’s wrong?”

He gave a shaky laugh, his hand tightening around hers as he swiped at his face. “It’s nothing. I just… I didn’t expect this. I… My mother… I know I haven’t told you much about her but… She was the first person who saw how much my soul longed for art and encouraged me to draw.” He took a shuddering breath. “One day, she submitted one of my pieces to a contest without telling anyone. I didn’t find out until after my father found out. He was… furious. I don’t… I’d never seen him like that. So I went to my mother and I…”

His voice quavered and cracked, and for a long moment, he was silent, still staring at something that only he could see. She, too, said nothing as she watched him, waiting for him to gather himself, as he always did.

Finally, he looked at her, and her heart broke for the little boy who he had been, so lost to the world and himself, who she could see in his vulnerable gaze. “I yelled at her. I told her that I wasn’t going to be as… pathetic as she was. I ripped up my work and told her… I told her I never wanted to see her again… And I didn’t…”

When his voice broke, she slid her arms around him, feeling him tremble as he clung to her. “It’s okay… I’m sure she understood, Jihyun. She loved you. And she’d be so proud of you and everything you’ve achieved…”

For that, she received a watery chuckle. “Perhaps not everything. But…” She looked at him as he paused, marveling at the adoration she found in his gaze. “But I think she’d like you, for bringing out the best in me.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, his arms tightening around her. “I love you, you know.”

She smiled, stretching up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I know. I love you too.”

For another minute, they stood in each other’s embrace before he spoke, his words slow, measured. “I hadn’t checked because… I was afraid. Either that I had failed this time, or that my mother was right and I had failed her. But now… Now I’d like to keep trying. For her, and for you, if you’ll stay.”

Her response was instantaneous. “Of course. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Jihyun.”

That earned her a laugh, even as he pulled her closer. “I know. Thank you. I… I feel like you’re my lucky charm.”

“Oh?”

“With you… I think I could do anything. Eunbyeol… Thank you.”

“Of course!” She injected her voice with enthusiasm, shifting instead to take his hand in hers and tug him towards the hallway. “Now, about that celebration…”

Just as she hoped, he laughed, rich and warm, and relented, following her out of the room.

And as they moved to the kitchen, she turned to him, the man who had been through so much, and still come out kind and thoughtful and sensitive, whom she loved with all of her heart, and smiled with as much affection as she could. “And Jihyun? Always.”


End file.
